roversefandomcom-20200215-history
United Empire of Solera
Overview The United Empire of Solera UES is an applicant faction within RoVerse. The Empire of Solera was founded during the climax of the Great Solerian War to bring Law and Order throughout their anarchistic homeworld. The Solerians are a humanoid like organism that have higher tolerance towards light. Their involvement in the verse is more centralized towards security, and maintaining Law and Order throughout the RoVerse. Their principles are revolved around the idea of a Strong Military and a Strong Government. Solerian Government The post-war or modern day Solerian Government takes the form of an Militaristic Oligarchy, while giving power to the Solerian people as well. Majority of the power held within the UES is held by the High Council and C.A.G ''(Grand C'ommander, Grand' A'dmiral, and G''rand General.) Executive Branch *Consisting of '''''C.A.G (Grand''' C'ommander, Grand' A'dmiral, and '''G'rand General.) The only C.A.G ''member truly holding political power is the Grand Commander. The Grand Admiral and Grand General are Military Overseers and the Grand Commander's support/assistance. Grand Commander is the alternative term for faction leader. Legislative Branch *Consisting of six High Council Members and one High Council Adviser. The High Council is the main body of the Solerian Government. The High Council has the power to Trial Solerians, Promote & Demote Officers, and Nullify ''C.A.G Decisions. Voting Process *There are two types of meetings, C.A.G meetings and High Council meetings. Voting is held primarily at High Council meetings between the 6 High Council members, and'' C.A.G. ''The Grand Commander being the last to vote. The Grand Commander's vote is usually used in the incident of a tie breaker, if no such event then the Grand Commander's vote counts as a two votes. While being apart of the High Council the High Council Adviser has no vote, but can give input during meeting/voting process. Secondly, ''C.A.G ''decisions are held privately and when completed are present to the High Council. The High Council has the power to nullify the decision with a unanimous vote. IMPORTANT NOTE: * In times of a tie between the High Council and ''C.A.G ''where the votes are split down the middle 5 to 5 the High Council Adviser will then be granted the power to vote. If the High Council Adviser is out or not present at time of voting the Grand Commander will then be granted 1 additional vote. * The Legislative Branch also acts as the Judicial Branch where the High Council members are the Court Justices. Grand Solerian Military Solerian Space Corps. (SSC) / Solerian Navy (SN) The Solerian Space Corps., formally known as the Solerian Navy is the Naval Fleet of the United Empire of Solera; this sector of the military specializes in space and atmospheric combat. Solerian Infantry Division (SID) / Solerian Army (SA) The Solerian Infantry Division, formally known as the Solerian Army is the Ground Division of the United Empire of Solera; this sector of the military specializes in ground and terrestrial combat. Solerian Nova Corps. (SNC) / Solerian Space Marines (SSM) This Solerian Nova Corps., formally known as the Solerian Space Marines the Special Ops of the United Empire of Solera; this sector of the military specialize in all areas ranging from atmospheric combat, ground combat, and special and secret missions/operations. IMPORTANT NOTE: * Ranks in the Grand Solerian Military are as followed: * All Solerian Navy ranks are higher than their counterparts in the Solerian Army, except High Ranking Officials. e.g. A Cadet is higher ranking than a private, but a Vice Admiral is the same rank as a Colonel. * All Solerian Nova Corps Guardians are branched with the Solerian Navy. Solerian History Great Solerian War (Civil War) The Great Solerian War was the greatest and largest Civil War in the known history of the Solerians. There was a civil dispute about the pre-war policies, leading the confused Nation of Solera to split into two parts; those who opposed the policies and those who agreed with the policies. Conflict continued for many years, then the first actual weapons conflict broke out and this drove the whole planet to war. The war lasted for many years partially depleting many of the natural resources found on the planet. With this new issue of depleting resources a new group arose, they called themselves the Great Divide. Through time they built a strong military and began to liberate the current anarchistic planet, all those who opposed them were met with the power of their strong military. Eventually the war settled down and the splitting groups decided to truce and come together to form a stronger union protecting themselves from other beings. Together they swore to never go back to their old ways and to build a new tomorrow, Solera was then restored to its former glory within years of the cooperation between the newly found allies. They decided to name themselves the United Empire of Solera UES, to establish a new form of government, and to continue growing their military. Ever since the reconstruction of Solera it has thrived. Solerians Solerian Origins No one is exactly sure about the origin of the original Solerians, but it is rumored that they were descendants of the first humans who left earth to colonize other systems. Solerian Ideology Solerians are usually neutral beings that accept all, they generally value Law and Order. Those who disagree with their views are usually not accepted into Solerian Society. Solerians are very intelligent beings who specialize in the research, the development, and the construction of Technology and Machinery. More Coming Soon... Category:All Category:Factions